


Steamy

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Domestic Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Gary has to shower while his robot arm gets waterproofed. Everyone gets sick of him whining about how hard it is, so Quinn recruits Avocato to fix it.





	Steamy

Gary was, admittedly, a bit paranoid at the best of times. 

When he got his robot arm for the first time, he was beyond excited! It felt like a trophy, in a way, a constant reminder of his new friend and the adventures they’d had together. The promise they’d made. 

Gary didn’t want to get it wet before they properly waterproofed it, so he didn’t shower. This was a problem. The only way anyone could manage to talk him into it was when Quinn suggested that he take the arm off entirely- so that’s what Gary did. 

Unfortunately, showering is very hard with only one arm. It posed a lot of unforeseen challenges, such as holding things. Or opening bottles. Or remembering that there was a whole arm  _ missing _ to begin with. 

Gary always had trouble with things like that when his arm had to get repaired. His whole body just felt  _ wrong _ without it. He stumbled easily, and nothing ever felt quite balanced.

After about 10 minutes of Gary nearly swearing, dropping things, and shouting, Quinn demanded that Avocato go help him. Avocato groaned. “Why don’t you do it? You’re both human.”

“Uh huh, and you’re both  _ boys _ . I don’t wanna see anything of Gary without clothes. Once was enough,” she shuddered. 

“He’s… fine. Probably. I’m s-”

“ _ Sweet sugar honey iced tea- ow!”  _ Gary shouted distantly, followed by some loud clanging. They both stared in the direction of the washroom, Quinn not finding it in her to even be surprised anymore. Avocato sighed in defeat, getting up and heading back.

///

The door to the bathroom opened and Gary squeaked, grabbing a towel and trying to wrap it around his torso and waist to no avail, settling for just holding it in place. “What- what are you doing in here when I am, uh, not…??”

“Gary, if I had to hear you yell over dropping the damn shampoo bottle one more time I would have broken something, so just shut up and let me help you,” Avocato rambled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gary blushed in embarrassment, looking at the ground. “...Fine. Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.”

He tried to pull the towel around his waist but just ended up staring at it in frustration before realizing he was trying to use his left arm. Which was not there. He sighed and Avocato rolled his eyes, walking closer and gesturing towards the towel. 

“Need a hand?”

Gary paused and snickered. “Yeah, I'm uh- short one,” he laughed, tilting his head towards his very arm-less shoulder. Avocato couldn't help but laugh with him, reaching around to wrap the towel around Garys waist. His hand brushed lightly against Gary's hip in the process and Gary shivered, the physical contact still something he had to adjust to. It felt good, but maybe a bit  _ too _ good, edging towards a different kind of good. The feeling came back twice as strong when Avocato tucked the towel in, touching the lower part of his back to secure it. Gary bit back a gasp. 

He was all too aware of how close Avocato was, and of how badly he wanted to press back into his chest and soak up the feeling of being close to him. How  _ warm _ everything in his body felt, bordering on something more like burning. 

“So where do we uh.. Start?” 

Right. 

Gary grabbed the shampoo bottle and handed it to Avocato, still a bit clumsy from the strange weight distribution in his chest. Having one less arm meant a significant chunk of weight was gone from his side,making it kind of hard to balance.

Avocato took the bottle and stood behind Gary's back, carefully pouring some of the shampoo into his hand and setting the bottle back down. “This good?”

He showed Gary the glob of shampoo and Gary nodded, leaning his head back. 

“Y’know once back in like, year 2 I tried drinking shampoo?”

Avocato laughed, getting his hands wet and rubbing them together. “Why?”

Gary shrugged. “I dunno, I just wanted to-”

Avocato touched his head, running his hands through Gary's hair. Gary blinked in surprise, his brain short circuiting. It felt… Really  _ really  _ **_really_ ** nice. He stood there blankly as Avocato continued washing his hair, gently rubbing circles into his scalp. 

“...-see what uh… What would happen…”

His focus dwindled and his thoughts practically shut down, absolutely adoring the feeling of Avocato playing with his hair and touching him and being so  _ careful _ with him. Avocato’s hands trailed down to rest on his shoulders and he sighed, closing his eyes. Avocato smirked. 

“You alright there?”

Gary shushed him, pressing back into his hands. “Just keep going, man, it's fine..”

Avocato hummed and kept working the shampoo through his hair, Gary making small sounds occasionally. Gary wasn't sure why, but the whole situation made him feel a little dizzy the more he thought about it- so he decided to let things happen and stop thinking so much, because that always works out so well. 

“Alright, now, tilt your head back,” Avocato said. His voice was hushed, like he was telling Gary something important.

Gary did as he was told, pretty sure he would do just about anything if Avocato asked him at that point. Avocato cupped his hands under the shower faucet and poured it over Gary's head, the warm water feeling nearly cool against his burning skin as it rinsed the soap out. Avocato rested his hand on Gary's cheek, standing in front of him as he repeated the action. 

Huh. He never noticed how  _ soft _ Avocato’s hands were, but now that they were right up against his cheek and his neck, it was all he could think about. Avocato’s face was so close, and everything felt so  _ good _ , and he realized some part of him wanted to lean forward until there was no space left between the two of them. 

He didn't do that, though. He just looked up into Avocato’s eyes. 

Avocato always had this look on his face when he focused. His eyebrows drew together and his nose scrunched up, and it was  _ really _ cute, according to Gary. 

He was making that same face now, looking at Gary, completely focused on  _ him  _ for once _.  _ It felt incredibly intimate, more so than Gary could find a way to explain. He felt far more naked than he actually was. 

“Uh,” he said quietly. Avocato’s eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment and it felt like an electric shock. “Thank you. For this.” 

“What are friends for?” Avocato said casually as he turned the water off. His voice was soft, like he didn't want anyone else to hear. Gary laughed through his nose. This felt very much more than a friends thing. It felt like a happily married husbands of 10 years thing. It felt like a star crossed lovers thing, with Avocato cupping his cheek and- wait- was he getting closer? 

Gary felt like the world was in slow motion. He was getting closer, oh God, were they about to kiss? Were they going to kiss? He wanted to kiss Avocato, he realized, heart pounding. 

He leaned forward as well, closing his eyes and hoping for the best. This was it. 

Something warm touched his forehead and moved backwards, smoothing back his hair. He froze, opening his eyes out of confusion. 

Avocato was licking his hair. Huh. Wild. It still felt nice, but it wasn't really what he expected. 

“What uh.. What are you doing?” 

Avocato paused. “Cleaning you?” He phrased it like Gary pointing it out was the weird part of the scenario, which, Gary realized, was probably true. After all, to Avocato, he was an alien. Maybe this was just normal behavior.

Gary blinked briefly, letting him continue. “Cool. Alright.”

It felt really nice, almost calming. He wasn't sure why. Avocato pulled his hands back from Gary's cheek and at first Gary felt disappointed at the loss of contact, but then Avocato brought his hands back up and rested them on Gary's shoulders, moving up towards his neck to get a better grip. Gary shivered at his touch, his breath catching and stomach fluttering. 

It never really hit him- how touch starved he was- until that exact moment. Avocato  _ wanted _ to be here, wanted to touch him and care for him. He nearly started crying at the wave of affection that surged through him at the thought, barely keeping it together. 

He pressed his head into the crook of Avocato’s neck and hugged him. Avocato whined. 

“H- hey, you're getting me all wet!”

Gary laughed, nuzzling him. Avocato rested a hand on his back, gently rubbing along his spine with one hand while the other stayed on Gary's shoulder. He was so warm and soft and gentle…

Gary sighed involuntarily, his mind hazy with bliss. “Thank you..”

Avocato looked down at him in confusion. “Is this a weird human thing I don't know about?”

Gary laughed but the sound was watery around the edges. “No. I mean… Maybe? Do  _ you _ ever feel like crying because something feels really really nice?” 

Avocato tilted his head. “No? Like what?”

Gary hummed. He wiped his hand on the towel around his waist and brought it back up, cupping Avocato’s cheek. “Lemme try this… It wont work as well with one hand but uh...”

Avocato nodded slightly in approval. Gary brought his hand up around the back of Avocato’s neck, running his fingers though the fur there. Avocato’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned towards Gary. 

Gary smiled. “Aww… You're sooooo cute…”

Avocato’s ears twitched and one of his eyes opened. “Don't push it, Gary.”

“But you  _ are, _ ” he praised, scratching behind Avocato’s ears. He noticed how warm Avocato was getting and gasped. “Are you blushing?” 

“Shut up, Gary,” he grumbled, biting his bottom lip. Gary giggled. 

“Oh my gosh, you  _ are _ blushing! That's  _ adorable _ …” 

Gary tried to bring up his other hand, realizing with faint frustration he still didn't have one. Avocato shifted under Gary's careful touch, tilting his head up a little. 

“Gary-”

“You're really great,” said Gary suddenly, refusing to look Avocato in the eye. Avocato froze, looking up at him. “You- you always make me feel better. Even when you aren't trying to. Like- you didn't have to help me out but… You still did. You're amazing…”

Avocato’s tail wrapped around Gary’s leg, the tip of it brushing his thigh. Gary stepped closer to him, their noses bumping together. 

“Gary, oh my God-” Avocato laughed, overwhelmed with affection. Gary smirked and finally, finally made eye contact. Avocato felt studied, laid out under a microscope. 

“Now you know how I feel all the time around you,” Gary whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Avocato blinked, smiling in shock. “That's- wow.. Wow, you uh..”

Gary stood on his toes and quickly pressed a kiss to Avocato’s nose, making him blush harder and actually  _ giggle _ out loud. Gary just stared, awestruck, starry eyed. Avocato looked back up at him and their noses bumped, their eyes meeting. 

Avocato smiled shyly, leaning in and kissing Gary on the lips, only for a moment, hesitant and full of care, barely touching him. Gary gasped slightly, staring between his lips and Avocato’s face in shock. 

He leaned in, carefully pressing his lips against Avocato’s. They moved together, both of them becoming more confident as they kissed, Avocato moving his hands around to Gary’s back and pulling him closer. Gary smiled against Avocato’s mouth and tried to cup his cheek. When no contact happened he huffed, using his right hand to pull Avocato closer, resting it on his shoulder loosely. 

They pulled back, leaving Gary gasping for breath. Avocato panted lightly, taking shallow gulps of air in as Gary stared at him, completely dazzled. “ _ Wow _ , that was amazing. Why haven’t we been doing that like, this entire time? Can we just do that forever?”

Avocato laughed and brushed Gary’s still-wet hair back. “Aw, can’t get enough of me already, baby?”

Gary nodded enthusiastically. “Mmmmmnope, gotta kiss me again, just- uh- just in case.”

“In case of…?”

“... shush.”

Avocato laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, this one far sweeter and more loving than the last. Gary sighed. “This is… incredible. Do you- do you  _ like _ me? Or is this just a two platonic friends making out platonically kind of thing? What’s my window here?”

“I-...” Avocato smiled and laughed fondly, resting his head on Gary’s shoulder. “It depends on what you’re into, I guess.”

Gary looked up at him and shifted, nervousness plain as day. “The truth is… I really like you. Like… a super ton. I  _ like _ you, like you. And if you, uh, if you wanted! We could be totally awesome space criminal boyfriends together. If you wanted. Because I’d really like a world where I get to spend time with you, and helping with Little Cato, and doing silly stuff with you like picking out wallpaper or cooking or something like that! There’s room for you both to live with me on the ship.. So… Whatever you want, I’m good with.”

Avocato stared. He looked at Gary like he had just offered him the whole world on a plate, his heart surging with love as he leaned in and embraced Gary tightly. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, still shaky from the moment they just shared. “Yeah. I-I’d like that. Boyfriends.”

He said it like the word itself was confusing to him. Gary grinned and kissed him again, closing his eyes this time. It felt like heaven and he wanted nothing more than to continue with it forever.

But they had work to do, and they both had hair that they needed to dry.

So they started there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if i said i started this with the intention to write nsfw but i got distracted? Because,


End file.
